The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance 4
|pub_date = December 18 2019 |pages = |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #3 |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #5 }} The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #4 is the fourth issue of the comic book prequel to The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance: The Quest for the Dual Glaive. Summary With the end of their quest within sight, Ordon and Fara finally have hope that they will be able to save their respective villages. But the journey home proves just as treacherous, and the two of them may arrive too late to stop the destruction of everything they love... Plot In the Caves of Grot, Ordon and Fara return to Maudra Argot and UrLii with the Dual Glaive. Ordon admits that Argot was right and that he would not have reached the Glaive without Fara's help. Argot then offers to take them home by using the Breath of Thra as a shortcut. They give their thanks to UrLii before they are swept up in its gust. They reach the surface and arrive at Stone-in-the-Wood, which is already under attack from the Arathim. The advisor informs them that some of the Stonewood Clan have taken refuge while others still fight, but Maudra Vala has been mortally wounded. Fara approaches her dying mother, who tells her that she must now lead their clan and that she believes in her. Fara is devastated by her mother's death, but Ordon assures her that she died to give their people a chance at survival and vows to follow her as the new leader of their clan. Fara gives a speech to the Stonewood, affirming that they will defeat the Arathim and their story will continue. As she leads them to confront the Arathim, a soldier tells her that their blades cannot harm the Ascendancy, to which Ordon replies that he will deal with the Ascendancy. Before they go, Ordon speaks with Shoni, who commends him for encouraging Fara. He vows to return to her before joining with Fara and marching onwards. As the Ascendancy destroys everything in its path, Fara confronts it and vows to force it out of the village if it does not leave of its own free will. It is unphased by her, but Ordon attacks it with the Dual Glaive and drains its essence. Though it briefly gains the upper hand, Ordon refuses to yield and attacks it again. Ordon promises to let the Arathim live if they stop their attack and the weakened Ascendancy gives in. As it retreats, it vows that it will never forget this and tells the Gelfling to pray that they never meet again. Ordon tells Fara that the Dual Glaive must be gotten rid of, as the power to drain essence should not be wielded by anyone. They give one half to Maudra Argot, which she uses as a walking stick, while Ordon places the other half in the Crucible. Argot leaves to return to the Caves of Grot, assuring Fara that she will be a fine Maudra just like her mother. Fara asks Ordon is he thinks she will do alright and he replies that he thinks she will be great. Fara places her mother's sword in the Crucible, allowing it to be melted down. A smith forges its remains into a crown, which Ordon places upon Fara's head as she is named the new Maudra of the Stonewood Clan. As Ordon aids in the rebuilding of Stone-in-the-Wood, Shoni approaches him with a meal that he has forgotten to take with him. He then takes her to speak in private. He tells her that his journey taught him a lot about the value of teamwork, as he would have failed without Fara's help. He expresses a desire for them to have a child to help them in their long life ahead. Shoni agrees and tells him that if the child is a boy, she wishes to name him "Rian", which means "a little solution to a big problem", which Ordon finds to be perfect. Gallery Panels Age of Resistance comic 4 4.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 5.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 6.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 7.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 8.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 9.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 10.jpg Artwork Age of Resistance comic book 4 textless.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 1.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 2.jpg Age of Resistance comic 4 3.jpg Category:Comics Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (comic book)